1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an automation disk feeding device, and more particularly, to an improved automation disk feeding device capable of quickly and repeatedly feeding disk, and may not fail in the disk feeding process.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, automation disk burning system includes an automation disk feeding device. When a disk tray withdraws from an optical disk device, the automation disk feeding device is able to automatically feed one disk stored in an unprocessed disk storing district into the disk tray; and then, the optical disk starts to execute the disk-burning process after the disk tray with the disk returns into the optical disk.
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, which respectively illustrate a stereo view and an exploded view of a disk feeding device according to a R.O.C. patent with publication number of 200931403. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the disk feeding device 1′ includes: a base 11′, a pusher 12′ and a cover 13′.
An operation space 111′ is formed on the surface of the base 11′, and the operation space 111′ has a first opening 112′ in the center thereof. The first opening 112′ further includes a first protruding portion 1121′, a second protruding portion 1122′ and a third protruding portion 1123′, wherein the three protruding portions are formed at three top points of the first opening 112′, respectively. Moreover, two opposite slant feeding members 113′ are disposed on the internal side-wall of the base 11′, and are positioned below the operation space 111′. In addition, a feeding opening 114′ is formed in one side of the base 11′ and located at an ending end of the two slant feeding members 113′.
The pusher 12′ is disposed and capable of sliding on the operation space 111′. As shown in FIG. 2, the pusher 12′ is an annular means and has a second opening 121′ in the center thereof, and the second opening 121′ is opposite to the first opening 112′. Besides, two opposite pushing portions are formed in the second opening 121′, which are, a first pushing portion 1211′ and a second pushing portion 1212′, respectively; moreover, the pusher 12′ further has an eccentric opening 122′. One third opening 131′ is formed on the surface of the cover 13′, and around the edge of the third opening 131′ is formed an annular flange 132′, so as to formed a disk storing district.
In the conventional disk feeding device 1′, one eccentric member installing hole 115′ is formed on one side of the surface of the base 11′ and opposite to the feeding opening 114′, the eccentric member installing hole 115′ is used for installing an eccentric member 116′; moreover, when the pusher 12′ is disposed on the operation space 111′, the eccentric opening 122′ encloses the eccentric member 116′. The eccentric member 116′ is connected to a motor device 2′, so that the eccentric member 116′ is drove to rotate when the motor device 2′ operates.
Continuously referring to FIG. 2, after a plurality of disks are put into the disk storing district, the disks are supported and held by the second pushing portion 1212′, the first protruding portion 1121′ and the second protruding portion 1122′. Referring to FIG. 3A and FIG. 3B, which illustrate a schematic motion diagram of the pusher sliding on the base. As shown in FIG. 3A, when the motor device 2′ operates and drives the eccentric member 116′ to rotate (the eccentric member 116′ and the motor device 2′ are not shown in FIG. 3A and FIG. 3B), the pusher 12′ moves toward an arrow B and the first pushing portion 1211′ pushes one end of the disk. So that, after the motor device 2′ and the eccentric member 116′ completing a half-cycle rotation, the third protruding portion 1123′ of the first opening 11′ is exposed out of the second pushing portion 1212′, so as to constitute a clipping groove with the bottom of the cover 13′, such that the another end of the disk is embedded into the clipping groove and clipped by the clipping groove; meanwhile, the disk quits the support of the first protruding portion 1121′ and the second protruding portion 1122′ and presents a tilt state.
As shown in FIG. 3B, when the motor device 2′ continuously operates and drives the eccentric member 116′ to finish a full-cycle rotation; in the meantime, the pusher 12′ moves toward the arrow B and the second pushing 1212′ pushes the disk, so as to make the disk quit from the clipping groove and fall onto the two slant feeding members 113′; furthermore, the disk slides along the slant feeding members 113′ to the feeding opening 114′.
Thus, according to the above description, it is easily to know that the disk feeding device 1′ is a means with simple mechanical design. The disk feeding device 1′ can not only be equipped to an automation disk burning system, but can also be a disk storing device by way of changing the shape of the slant feeding member 113′. However, the disk feeding device 1′ still includes shortcomings and drawbacks as follows:                1. The width of the clipping groove is around 1.5 mm; however, the thicknesses of the commercial available disks are not the same, and the disks with the thicker thickness can not be completely embedded into the clipping groove; for this reason, when the disk feeding device executes the disk feeding process quickly and repeatedly, the disk feeding process may be stopped and fail due to the disk can not be completely embedded into the clipping groove, so as to affect the stability of the disk feeding device 1′.        2. The two slant feeding members 113′ and the base 11′ are integrally formed, so that, the shape of the slant feeding member 113′ is set after the base 11′ is made, and the speed of the disk sliding on the slant feeding members 113′ is limited. In the above description, it also implicates that the application of the disk feeding device 1′ is decided (i.e., the disk feeding device 1′ is decided to be a disk feeding device equipped to the automation disk burning system, or purely be a disk storing device).        3. The disk feeding device 1′ not includes a disk counting device, thus, when using the disk feeding device 1′, it must count the numbers of the disk exported via the feeding opening 114′ by way of manpower; that is very inconvenient.        
Accordingly, in view of the disk feeding device still has shortcomings and drawbacks, the inventor of the present application has made great efforts to make inventive research thereon and eventually provided an improved automation disk feeding device.